The Warrior's Way
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Tokiko is visited by two parts of a mysterious Red-haired Samurai spirit, one that wants her to be his host, the other asks her to help him find his eternal rest. I own nothing!


Wow, this is probably the **only** Buso Renkin and Rurouni Kenshin crossover in english, well, enjoy :) I own nothing! All Hail Watsuki-sama!

* * *

><p>Tokiko floated endlessly in a pitch black world, she had been for a while now, she opened her Amber eyes to the black oblivion.<p>

_Where am I now? _she thought, her eyes fierce and her expression like steel.

_This is getting ridiculous! I've been coming here for days, its most likely just a dream, but that doesn't make sense, I haven't been able to sleep soundly since-_

She stopped herself from thinking back to that dreadful day, even though it made her into the person she is today and she would never forsake the memory, that didn't mean it didn't hurt to think back,

Back to the day that blood stained the walls of a building where children once played innocently, where bodies were scattered everywhere piece by sickening piece,

Where the sickly sweet scent of blood filled the air,

where she lost everything that ever was precious to her, leaving her with only the dark memory that scathed her mind every time she closed her eyes,

Her breathing softly as her heart pounded in her chest, and her blood ran cold, waiting for the Humunculi to find and devour her!

If she wasn't still a little hurt by the memory, she'd be beyond saving.

Besides, she'd moved on since then, she had Kazuki, Mahiro, Captain Bravo, The classmates, The rest of the Alchemist Warriors, Even Papillon, (To a severly lesser exstent!)

So, even though those memories were still a part of her, she had found happiness, and nothing was going to take that away from her.

**_"Why deny the urge for Battle that still excist within you?"_**Said An eery voice, a voice that sent shivers down Tokiko's spine.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her eyes narrowiing viciously into a fierce scowl!

"Whoever you are, I'm warning you now not to fuck with me, I wil **not **hesitate to kill you!" She screamed at the black!

Her Amber eyes inspected the darkess, searching readily for the threatening voice that loomed somewhere within it.

"And just how do you intend to do that? Your not a warrior anymore, Don't you remember, Tokiko? You gave it up to be with that boy." The voice replied mockingly, Then, a scary figure stepped out of the darkness, He wore a White Hakama, with a Dark Blue Haori, his Vibrant red hair was done up in a Ponytail that hung midway down his back.

And his eyes were a fierce shade of Amber, almost golden color, that had a murderous, Piercing glare, a glare that, seemed to say 'I will not let you go!'

The blood in Tokiko's face ran cold at the realization that, his eyes matched **her **eyes! Or at least, how they used to be.

Tokiko step back slightly, a sudden intimidation washing over her. Her petite hand raised to her small chest, she squeezed the front of her white schoolgirl Blouse, trying to calm the fearful pounding of her heart.

" Your right, I'm not a Warrior anymore, and I don't regret it, Now, or Ever!"She shouted bravely to the voice.

"How, disappointing. You sound just like the Rurouni." Said the strange man, looking annoyed.

"The who?" Tokiko asked.

"The Rurouni, Himura Kenshin. Lets just say, he also got rid of his true half, his **Better **half! For the sake of a woman, someone he loved, just like **you** did for that boy."The Man Explained, His eyes filled with a bitter hatred.

_Like mine used to be._Tokiko thought sadly.

"So what do you want from me?" She asked with her arms across her chest, her voice low, and her expression sullen, but eyes still screaming fiercely,'I'll splatter your guts if you come near me!'

The Battousai smiled slightly, _Even though she is scared, she still holds her ground undauntedly, I have to admire that. _He thought to himself, amused by the young woman.

"Answer the question!" Tokiko demanded angerly, ignoring the devilish smile on the stranger's face.

He chuckled evilly, impressed once again at her courage." First, Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Battousai, an assassin from the Bakumastu." He explained.

_The Battousai? Why does that name sound so familiar, where have I heard it before? _Tokiko thought.

"I don't understand, what would a Samurai from a hundred and fifty years ago would want from me? What use couls I possibly be to a dead person?" Tokiko asked the Batousai.

A chilling silence overtook the two Warriors for a moment, then a sadistic smile slowly played on the Battousai's face, causing Tokiko to start to dread his answer to her question.

"Its because I'm your Ancestor!" He simply stated, his smile never wavering.

Tokiko's eyes widened slightly at his answer, but little else.

"So, is that it?" She asked bluntly.

"What? Shouldn't you be more suprized?"Battousai asked, confused at her calmness to what he just told her.

"Why should I be suprized? I'm sure a lot of people in japan have Ancestors from the Meiji Era. I fail to see what's so important about that." Tokiko said nonchalantly.

"What's important is that, your the first decendant I've had that was worthy of my power." He said, starting to get irritated.

"What does that mean?" Tokiko asked, only half believing what she was hearing from this crazy Samurai.

Battousai sighed wearily, his patience with her decreasing rapidly." It means that you will have no choice but to accept me as a part of you." He said, his voice becoming more intimidating.

"Leave her alone, Battousai!" Another, almost identical voice pierced through the darkness!

Tokiko spun around to see where the said voice came from, and saw another Red heaired Samurai, he looked just like the Battousai, only his eyes were Violet in color, with a much more gentle look to them, although the glared seriously at his frightening double, and his voice was softer, not low and intimidating, and his Haori was red instead of blue, he had equally long, thick crimson hair, except his was worn in a loose low ponytail, In short, he entire presence was less scary then the other one altogether,

But Tokiko wasn't so naive as to assume that he wasn't equally dangerous, there was definately a strong aura resonating off him...

"Who are you, now?" She asked the red clad Samurai.

"Gomen, my name is Himura Kenshin." Kenshin introduced himself to the Alchemist Warrior.

"The Rurouni." Battousai chimed in, annoyed at Kenshin's interuption.

"Wait, so who's the real Himura Kenshin?" Tokiko asked, Standing between the two slightly taller Samurai.

"Well, that is a difficult question to answer, that it is, This one sopposes that we both are equally Himura Kenshin" The Nicer Samurai explained,

_Ugh, I hope that speech impediment thing isn't Hereditary. _Tokiko thought as she took in what Kenshin just told her.

"Don't rope me into the same catagory as you, Rurouni! We are not the same at all, we never were, and we never shall be!" Battousai retorted angerly.

_I wonder what his whole deal is? _Tokiko thought, taken slightly aback by him once again.

"Battousai, you say we have no connection, you've said such ever since we died. But answer me this, did you not love Tomoe as well? Did you not mourn her death, or blame youself endlessly for it? Or Kaoru? Did she mean nothing to you? Or what of Kenji? Was it all meaningless?" Kenshin demanded with a slight tune of anger tinting his soft voice.

Tokiko didn't know what he was talking about, but it was definatly a sereious personal matter between them, she then glanced at the Battousai to see his reaction.

He paused dead! His eyes shrunk from the shock of his other half's question, he seemed unable to answer, like he couldn't because, it was just to painful to consider,

She felt simular feeling at one point, like in the past, if Gota or any of the others would ask if she was all right, how she was doing, or if she was able to emotionally handle the horrors she endured at the school, they were probably asking out of kindness, but to Tokiko, it was like a cruel joke...

Then a bitter smile appeared on his face," It doesn't matter how I felt for either of them, their dead now, both of them are forever out of my reach." He said sardonically as he looked at his hands, his expressions somewhere between sad and bitter.

"And again, you avoid the answer." Kenshin said sadly.

"Shut up! You damn Rurouni!" Battousai shouted as he drew his sword at ran at Kenshin!

Tokiko gasped as Kenshin grabbed her and jumped out of the way of the Assassin's hate filled blade, saving them both.

"What the hell just happend?" Tokiko asked, Kenshin's arm still around her waist, protecting her, normally, she wouldn't care much for someone guarding her like she was helpless, but anyway you look at it, she sort of was.

"He is my rage, my regret, and my sorrow all mixed together, and my one remaining link to the world. And because he cannot find his peace, we are both unable to rest." Kenshin explained to his Decendent, his regret for the situation undeniable.

He set Tokiko aside, and drew his Sakubatou, his Violet eyes where sharper and more serious.

"I'm sorry you've become apart of this, Tokiko-Dono. But what he said was true, you are the sole Heir to our power, and the Battousai wants to use you to finally quench his bloodlust, a bloodlust that has been growing for over a century, And as a result, he's slowly becoming an evil spirit, as for me, I know I have no right to ask any favors of you, but I want you to instead use our power to find a way to help us find our eternal rest."

Kenshin then stood in a fighting stance, ready to engage in battle with the Battousai.

Tokiko was confused by all this, how is she sopposed to help someone who's already dead? She wasn't a Warrior anymore, she wanted a peaceful life, with Kazuki, but, even so, even though she didn't Kenshin personally, she could see that all he wanted was to be free, and find peace. so it was obvious that fate had something else in mind for her.

"I'll help you, kenshin, _both _of you." Tokiko said with a soft smile.

Kenshin turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder, surprized at her answer.

"Are you sure, Tokiko-Dono?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I'll help both of you find peace." Tokiko answered, without the slightest hint of hesitation in her Amber eyes.

"Thank you, Tokiko-Dono." Kenshin said, returning the smile.

Then he turned back to the Battousai, who now had taken on a slighlty more demonic appearence, his thick Red hair was now loose and falling over his shoulders in Red waves, his eyes now a solid Red, his teeth were bared and his eyebrows forrowed in a bloodthirsty scowl.

"You should leave now, Tokiko-Dono." Kenshin said, then he and the Battousai charged at one another.

As their swords clashed together, the world started to turn white, signaling her awakening.

"I'll save you both! I swear it!" she shouted as both of the Samurai vanished from her sight.

* * *

><p>The morning light set itself against the curtained window, demanding entry to the fairly dimmed room, Kazuki Muto layed in his bed, just awakening after a night of sleeping, (Well, not just sleeping) opening his Brown eyes to find his lovely girlfriend, Tokiko Tsumura, Still sleeping soundly beside him.<p>

Kazuto gazed endlessly on the beautiful form of Tokiko, her Amber eyes closed peacefully, her long eyeslashes fluttered over her cheeks, her teal hair spread across the pillow, with a few stray strands falling over her face, her small bare shoulders peering slightly from under the Red covers,the fair skin of her tempting neck glowing in the twilight.

A content smile then spread on Kazuki's face, he didn't know what he did to deserve such a beautiful woman, but there she was,

And he was hers, as she was his,

Ever since the night she gave him a second chance at life, he felt an undying love and loyalty to her.

He would stay by her side always, he would always protected her,

He would even die for her.

He would never leave her alone again, never _again_!

He loved her,

He had never, nor would he **ever **again, love someone as deeply as he loved her,

She was his heart, his soul, and his world.

Lately, he had thought of asking her to marry him, but the words never seem to come out right, and he usually makes a fool of himself.

_Today will be different, today I'll ask her, and I won't chicken out this time! _He swore.

While he lay on his back, lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Tokiko's eyes fluttered open, revealing her dazzling Amber eyes, the afterimages of her dream still vivid in her mind, she knew she'd have to tell Kazuki about it, but she dicided to leave it alone for now, now, she'd just enjoy the moment with him, the man she loved, in her peaceful bliss in the quiet of their room, the troubles of the world secured tightly outside where they belonged, soon, reality will pull them right back, and out of their personal heaven, that was how it was.

She then reached her arm over Kazuki's chest.

"Good morning, Kazuki." She said softly with a smile.

He placed his hand on hers," Good morning, Tokiko." He said, returning the smile.

"Were you having nightmares again?" Kazuki asked, his smile suddenly fading in concern for his girlfriend.

_Shit! He must have heard me tossing and turning again. _She thought, irritated, but also sad that she caused him to worry for her again.

"Well, yes," She stuttered, watching her words carefully for fear of worrying Kazuki further. "But it isn't that big of a deal, it was a strange dream, but not that terrifying," It wasn't a lie."so don't worry, okay, Kazuki?" Tokiko insisted, with a nervous smile.

Kauki inspected her facial expressions, to see if she was sincere, she wasn't. But Kazuki trusted that Tokiko would tell him what's wrong herself, whenever she was ready.

"Okay, I believe you." He said, his happy-go-lucky smile returning. He then reached his arms around her slender frame, and pulled her closed to him. Her head resting on his chest, his chin on her head, their arms wrapped around eachother.

"I'll always believe you, Tokiko." He promised to the love of his life.

"Your such a hopeless romantic, Kazuki." She chuckled as she climbed up his chest and planted a kiss on his lips." But thats what I love about you." She said lovingly.

And their they layed for several moments, enjoying the silence,

While they still could.

* * *

><p>Okay, you guys know the drill, R&amp;R, I own nothing, Blah blah blah, Tell me if I portrayed them correctly:)<p> 


End file.
